


Taste Test

by JohnlockisLife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy adorable drabbles, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockisLife/pseuds/JohnlockisLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot: Sherlock gets curious with his feelings for John as he is doing a blind taste test with him.</p>
<p>This is the result of just needing to write cute things about my OTP. Short, but sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

Sherlock lounged around at 221b Baker Street, curling his body up so he could fit in his chair and go to his mind palace. ‘It’s too quiet,’ he kept thinking, as John was still at school. He opened his eyes and looked over to the table beside him, his mobile sitting there, staring at him, wanting him to pick up the phone and call John.

For a little while now, Sherlock had noticed that John had started to fancy him. Though he would never admit it up front, trying to keep his true sexuality under wraps, Sherlock knew. And despite Sherlock’s opinions on feelings, he had some strong ones of his own for John. He had never thought about another person like this before and it kind of surprised him with some of the thoughts he had of John during his day. He wanted to say something, but he had no idea how to, and he definitely didn’t want to be rejected just in case his deductions were wrong, though they were almost never wrong.

He eventually gave into the temptation and phoned John.

“Sherlock, why are you calling me? Aren’t you in class?”

“No, the chem. teacher let me go home. Besides, I was already done with all the work…”

“Yeah okay, but why are you calling _me_ while I’m still at school, where I am _supposed_ to be?”

He smirked. “It’s awfully quiet here right now…”

John sighed. “Sherlock…”

“I want you to come over…”

“Well, I can’t right now! I’m in the middle of study hall! I shouldn’t even be using my phone!” he whisper-shouted.

Sherlock bit back a laugh. “School gets out in ten minutes…”

John huffed. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Sherlock smiled. “Thank you.” He hung up.

About twenty minutes later, John came up to the flat. “Was it really _that_ urgent that you had to call me during class?”

Sherlock fake pouted. “I was lonely.”

John smiled. “That’s something I’ve never heard you say before.” He put his bag down by the door. “I’ve always heard you say, ‘Alone is what protects me.’”

“Am I allowed to have exceptions sometimes?”

“Sometimes…” He sat down in the chair in front of Sherlock. “How was your day?”

“Boring as usual. The teachers kept lamenting on things we already knew and I felt like I just wanted to shoot them.”

“And by ‘we’, you mean yourself.”

The corner of Sherlock’s mouth turned up. “I supposed you’re right about that.”

“Of course I am.”

“No, but _I’m_ the one who is supposed to be always right.”

“Oh please, you have your moments when you’re wrong.”

Sherlock squinted at him. “That was one time…”

John smirked. “One time, and I had to take note of it to always remind you of it.”

Sherlock smiled. Snarky John always made him smile.

John shifted in his chair. “So, I’m here now. What do you want to do?”

He shrugged. “Not sure.”

John laughed. “Well you’re bloody brilliant, aren’t you?” He laughed for a little while longer, and then it died down. “Have you got anything to eat? I’m starving.”

That’s when Sherlock had an idea. “How about we do blind taste testing?”

John smiled and nodded. “Alright, as long as I get to eat the food.”

Sherlock smirked. “Yeah, I’m not that hungry.” He got up to go get food from the kitchen, John trying to get up afterwards. “No, you stay here. I don’t want you seeing what I’m picking out.”

“I just don’t want to be eating part of a severed head…”

“Don’t worry. I got rid of Scottie last week…” He rummaged in his fridge and found some slices of ham, cheese, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and an apple. ‘Mrs. Hudson must have put them in there,’ he thought. He went into the pantry, grabbed a cracker, some dark chocolate, a caramel chew, and a potato chip. He put all the foods on a cutting board. Before he brought it out, he grabbed a blindfold from his room and tied it over John’s eyes. He then brought it out and put it on the table beside him. “Ready?”

John licked his lips a little. “Yep.”

Sherlock grabbed a small piece of cheese off of the board and placed it in front of John’s lips. John opened his mouth and ate it. “Cheese!” he cried out.

Sherlock chuckled. “Right.” He picked up the potato chip and did the same thing. He did this with all the rest of the things, leaving the chocolate and strawberry for last. John kept guessing correctly. Second to last, Sherlock did the chocolate. “Chocolate!” John cried out.

“Milk or dark?”

“Dark, definitely.”

Sherlock picked up the last item, the strawberry, and put it in front of John’s lips, lips that right about now looked warm and sweet. Sherlock bit his lip to try to contain his thoughts. John did a quick lip lick before biting the strawberry. Again, he guessed correctly.

After this, Sherlock contemplated whether he should tell John there was nothing left or do something completely rash that he might regret or be really happy about later. He thought about it in silence for a long time.

“Is there anything else?” John asked, breaking the silence.

Sherlock came back to reality at the sound of John’s voice. ‘Fuck it,’ his mind scolded at him. “Yes…there is one more…I-I saved the best for last…”

“I don’t think anything could have been better than that strawberry…”

Sherlock smirked and took in a deep breath. “I’m getting it right now…”

“Okay…”

Sherlock hesitated before reaching his hand out to put it on the back of John’s neck. He immediately saw John go rigid. “John…relax…I’m not going to physically maim you while you are blind-folded.”

John let out a nervous half-laugh and relaxed.

Sherlock’s heartbeat quickened as he leaned forward ever so slowly towards John. He sucked in a small breath and closed his eyes as he placed his lips softly onto John’s, tasting the faint sweetness of dark chocolate and strawberry that lingered on his lips. He could feel John tense up for a second at the initial contact, but then he softened and started to kiss Sherlock back, moving his hand to tangle his fingers in Sherlock’s curls. Sherlock hummed and played with the hair at the nape of John’s neck. John nipped lightly on Sherlock’s lower lip, Sherlock responding to that by opening his mouth for John. John hesitantly slipped his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth and explored. Sherlock’s hand traveled up John’s head to untie the blindfold as the sweetness of strawberries and chocolate crossed his tongue. Sherlock pushed back with his tongue playfully, trying to gain dominance. He didn’t really succeed. After a few minutes, they both pulled back, breathing heavily and resting their foreheads on each other’s. Sherlock smiled and opened his eyes to look into John’s, which we bright and happy as always. John was blushing and grinning. “I guess you’re right…there was something sweeter than that strawberry…”

Sherlock giggled a little and nudged his nose to John’s. “I am _almost_ always right, aren’t I?”

John giggled. “Yeah, _almost_.” He pecked Sherlock’s lips one more time before pulling his head back. “So what does this mean for us?”

“Whatever you want it to mean, I suppose…”

“If you would have me…I would greatly love to be called yours…”

Sherlock smiled softly. “Then mine you shall be, John Watson.”

John smiled and took Sherlock’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Sherlock was feeling more optimistic than ever. He smiled at the warmth of John’s hand in his. “Let’s do dinner.”

John blushed and nodded. “I’d like that a lot.”

“I knew you would.”

**FIN**


End file.
